Josh Castle Kisses and Love
by VictoriaIronGates
Summary: Set right after 3x13 Josh finds out about the kiss... what will he say? im a first time fic writer please give me a chance... im jst gonna rate it M for later
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm a first time fic writer so please go easy on me... I hate when people ask me to review so just enjoy... ;) this is set around the time of the 3x13 kiss and lets just say Josh is mad mad mad.

Disclamer: I dont own any thing. Just a fan trying to survive no Castle...

Chapter 1:

After getting the boys away safe from Lockwood and giving her statement to an officer at the scene she and Castle had gone to Remy's for burgers and shakes, and since Josh was on another Doctors Without Borders mission in Southern Uganda, she didn't see the harm. Kate was well over tired she stumbled in the door, still dazed from the kiss, make-out really that she and Rick had had just hours earlier. Josh was laying on the couch waiting for her when she walked into the lounge room. she just stumbled past him into the bedroom, not bothering to shower trying to keep Castles scent lingering on her for as long as possible. Soon enough Josh stormed through the door, growling at her asking why she didn't do as much as say hello to him. Kate just gave a contented sigh and rolled over in bed. Suddenly she shot up realising Josh was supposed to be in Africa.

"Josh what are you doing here? I thought you were in Africa. Oh and how did you get in?

"Well I found your spare key before I left and i thought 'cause you were my girlfriend and all i could keep it"

"Uhm well thats not really your decision to make is it Josh?" Kate replied trying so so hard to keep calm but failing miserably. She thought '_Castle would never do anything like that'_

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO TELL ME KATE?"

Confusion forming on her features.

"CAUSE I HEARD THAT YOU AND WRITER BOY GOT PRETTY CLOSE BEFORE. YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE I LEAVE THE COUNTRY YOU CAN BANG EVERY GUY THAT WALKS IN THE DOOR?"

"WHAT THE HELL JOSH?"

"WRITER BOY KATE WRITER BOY"

"DONT YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT" Her voice suddenly low with fury

"YOU KISSED HIM"

"IT WAS JUST A DIVERSION... MY ADOPTED BROTHERS NEEDED SAVING! HE WAS THERE TO HELP ME SAVE THEM. YOU WEREN'T. AS USUAL"

"KATE. WATCH IT."

"WATCH WHAT JOSH? You know what? GET OUT TAKE YOUR SHIT AND DONT COME BACK!"

- AT CASTLES-

Castle is sitting in his office writing a new Nikki-Rook scene... There is a knock at the door

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N i dont know how frequently i will post sorry :/ Short chapter hope u like... and sorry if you think its bad just tell me what you think needs to be improved if you like xx

-Bri


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Can i just say after seeing those new spoilers September seems further away than ever before...  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters. This is just for my wild imagination to be shared with the world.

Previously... - AT CASTLES-  
Castle is sitting in his office writing a new Nikki-Rook scene... There is a knock at the door

Rick looked at the glowing alarm clock on his desk, the vibrant numbers read 1:47am. 'Who would be coming over at this time of night... well technically morning?' A couple of seconds later he received a text from his muse, reading

'Rick u awake?'

the knock at the door completely forgotten he replyed with

'Yeah Kate I was just writing the next Nikki Rook scene... they are real bad-ass, whats up?'

Her reply came not 30 seconds later  
'haha funy Kitten, will fill u in soon... care to let me in?'

From the out side of the door Kate could hear Rick shuffling about to get to the door. 10 seconds later the front door to his magnificent loft swung open. Seeing her tear stained face on instinct, he pulled her into a bear hug, she was a little resilient at first but she soon relaxed into his arms. When she slowly started to slip out of his embrace, he used his index finger to tilt her head up so he could look into her hazel-green eyes 'Kate what happened are you ok? who did this to you, made that gorgeous smile that could light a solar system leave you?' his voice came softly barely audible. Kate just stood there and tried to keep the tears that were glistening in here eyes from escaping to run down the same path as all the others had on the way over here. Castle noticed this, pulled her closer, tighter against his body and murmured 'Hey Kate is ok you don't have to be that strong invincible detective around me, let it out I'm here for you always'

After slowly manoeuvring them so he was sitting on the couch, with Kate on his lap crying into his shoulder holding on for dear life, he just sat there rubbing soothing circles on her back between her shoulder blades. After a while her sobbing subsided, she looked into his baby blues, took a deep breath and whispered 'Rick what do you want to know?' He answered with;

'Who and or what mad you this upset? Was it Doctor Motorcycle Boy? Kate if he laid a finger on you I will kill him!'

'No, well it was Josh but he didn't touch me. He said so many un-un-unnecessary horrible things' she was sobbing again.

'What did he say Kate? who in the world would have a bad thing to say about you?'

'Not me Rick you.'

The look on her face made his heart shatter. Why would Josh have anything against him they only met like what 4 times including when the love of his life was almost ripped away from him for good.

She continued, 'He heard about the kiss, the one we used to distract the guard, he said that.. that you were and I quote 'just using me that you were gonna get my hopes all high then just leave after you fucked me and got me out of your stupid ass system' he said he didn't understand why we were still friends that you were just a shitty writer who wanted to string me along and give me hope then crush me.'

Rick looked bewildered at the speech that Kate just gave. But there was still more...  
'This all happened after i told him to get all his crap out of my apartment which there wasn't much of anyway and leave, the thing that made me tell him to leave the first time was the way he spoke of you, he called you writer-boy. That's Lanie and the boys name for you. He said that just cause he was in Uganda that i banged every man that walked through the door.'

'Oh Kate I'm so sorry.. its my fault I should have just let you go all Kate Beckett on that guards ass when plan A didn't work, I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you, I shouldn't have lost control like that, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-'

'No Castle if you hadn't have done that the boys, our brothers would probably be on Lanies slab right now. Ok you saved them and its not like our little diversion was completely unbearable...'

'Touché Detective... WAIT WHAT?!'

A/N #2 sorry if it sucks don't expect updates this fast all the time... please tell me what you think sucks i wont even be hurt* if you say all of it... but now ive gotta sleep oh and uhm i know they are really OOC especially Beckett but thats just what they wanna do in my head  
* much...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN right now i am sad... the Castle fandom is being torn in 2 cause of the new spoilers :( anyways hope u enjoy PS there is physical contact of the heated romantic side but its not sex just so you know xx**  
**Disclaimer: Nope**

_Previously: 'No Castle if you hadn't have done that the boys, our brothers would probably be on Lanies slab now. OK you saved them and it's not like our little diversion was completely unbearable...'_  
_'Touche Detective... WAIT WHAT?!'_

Ch3  
Kate Beckett tried her hardest to suppress a smile but failed miserably. The look famous notorious playboy Richard Castle had on his face was priceless, wasn't it already enough that his muse turned up on his door step after midnight declaring her love and need for him but she had to go on about the kiss that they shared... Their first kiss.

'Uhm well...I uhm...' was all that he managed to croak out, the look on Beckett's face seemed to show him that she enjoyed to watch him squirm.

'Whats the matter Ricky? You're not afraid of a little action are you?' Her breath hot in his ear. Wait a minute when had she leaned in that close? Shes not the only one who can tease...

Suddenly she found herself pinned against the front door of his loft and he was kissing her hard and hot, he slowly made his way from her lips, along her cheekbone, down her jaw and to her neck. Soon he undid the top button of her button down shirt and peppered light kisses to the newly exposed skin, so soft they were almost a caress. She cupped his cheeks and bought his head back up so she could capture his lips in yet another searing kiss. He pulled back slightly and she started sucking at the pulse point just behind his ear.

'Kate... are...you...holy mother of great merciful Jesus... sure you want...to do...oh god...this? He was pretty chuffed at the way he managed to form those words considering the circumstances.

'God Rick of corse I want this... I've been waiting for this since the day I met you...' she breathed out.

She ground her hips into his making him let a low growl escape, he responded by shoving one of his knees between her legs giving her friction where she needed it most. She let out a soft whimper in response and started to speed up her gyrations on his leg, resuming here work on his neck and jaw slowly moving to his lips. He could feel the heat seeping through the layers of denim they were both sporting. Suddenly she pulled away and averted her gaze from his eyes. He hooked his index finger under her chin forcing her to look at him. Once their eyes made contact, he opened his mouth as if to say something but then thought the better of it waiting for her to start the conversation how she wanted.

'Oh God I'm sorry Rick... I love you... So I just... It's just I don't want our fist time to be all frantic and needy i want... No need it to be slow intimate promising not frantic and over in 47 seconds...'

He just stared at her with an expression on his face that made her feel like she was the most stupid person on the planet.

'Wow I must sound really dumb to render the great and powerful Rick Castle speechless' She said more to herself than anyone else.

'No Kate you don't sound dumb at all, I love you too your right I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you-'He was cut off by Kate bellowing;

'Richard Edgar Castle I swear to God if you apologize for kissing me one more time i will shoot you then get Ryan, Espo and Lanie to hide the body so it will never be found!'

'Kay babe' he replied with a Castle-esque smirk. Soon he felt a sharp pain shoot up his nose, 'damn she has a tight grip' he thought to himself

'OK OK APPLES APPLES!' She released his nose and he stood rubbing furiously.

She leaned in real close and slowly started to rub a hand up and down his chest 'Castle you ever call me "babe" again i will break both your legs.. Kay?'

'Kay... Do you wanna stay tonight?' he blurted

'Oh uhm yeah sure... Speaking of which where are Alexis and Martha?'

'Mother and Alexis are out at a play my mother's friend wrote its title is 'Stroke my Pussy; The Story of a Very Brave Feline' Kate exploded with laughter at the grimace that Caste involuntarily had at the thought of this play.

'What Castle you didn't want to go with them it sounds very uhm... unique. You never know you could get some inspiration from that...'

'Ok when I erase that visual image can we go to bed I am quite tired and I need my muse to snuggle with'

'I'm tired too I need my beauty sleep.' she responded yawning.

He slowly guided her off of the couch to his bedroom he leant her one of his T-Shirts and a pair of boxers and pushed her into the bathroom to get changed while he got changed in his room. Once they had both changed they slipped under the covers to his bed and she snuggled into him using his chest as a make shift pillow.

'Night Kate sleep well'

'Night Rick love you'

'Love you too

The pair just admitted their love for one another like it was the most natural thing on the planet. He was rubbing slow small circles on her shoulder lulling her into slumber. Just when they were about to cross the barrier to sleep Kate suddenly spoke softly into Ricks ear

'Oh and while I remember can you please remind me to call Lanie in the morning she is so gonna kill me I was supposed to call her back hours ago.'

'Yeah ok now sleep precious'

'Ok love you'

'I love you too'

AN 2 so next chapter I think ill have like waking up in each others arms/breakfast/girl talk with Miss Laine... What do you think? tell me if it was crappy thanks... didn't realise how long this chapter was till I read back through it sorry if I bore you x  
-Bri


End file.
